wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya Oliwa
Anya Oliwa-Blazkowicz (proper Polish spelling: Ania) is William J. Blazkowicz's ally and lover in Wolfenstein: The New Order. She later becomes the mother of his twin children and married to Blazkowicz after the events of Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. She is a supporting character of the Protagonists in Wolfenstein: Youngblood her twin daughters, Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz. History Born September 6, 1923, to Polish doctors and intellectuals, Anya was well on her way to a doctorate in archaeology at the University of London. Anya was only 16 when working towards her doctorate, indicating she is very intelligent. In addition, she learned how to typewrite because her parents saw it useful, something it would in her later life. The Blitz, however, forced her to abandon her academic pursuits. Stepping up to help with the family trade of running a mental asylum, she serves as head nurse in aiding the afflicted. This includes B.J. Blazkowicz, who was picked up at sea by a fishing boat, badly injured. In addition, Anya secretly killed many Nazi soldiers, often seducing them, then murdering them afterward. The details are in Ramona's diary, where she placed the details for each murder and her life before meeting Blazkowicz while pretending to write as her deceased cousin, Ramona, in case the journal was ever discovered. She gained the title "The Matawies Serial Killer", but left the killing behind to aid her parents more at the asylum. Amidst her killing, Anya became pregnant with a child from a Nazi soldier, but had the child killed in 1941 around September 14th - 20th. Anya states in the last entry that most of things probably happened, leaving each entry up to debate. Ramona's diary Anya and her parents do what they can to treat their patients, while frequently getting visits from armed Nazi officers, who arrive without notice and leave with random patients in shackles. Despite this, Anya had hope that the Nazis' rule would be over and held a close bond with William Blazkowicz, bathing him and often caring for his needs for sixteen years. ''The New Order'' As she is feeding a catatonic B.J. Blazkowicz, Friedrich Keller and his men arrive and announce to her father that they intend to shut down the facility. After he orders one of his men to start executing patients, she rushes to intervene but is struck in the head by the butt of the perpetrator's Handgun 1960. Her parents prevent her from being shot by struggling with the soldier but are killed themselves in the process. During the execution of the patients, the gunshots progressively bring B.J. back into awareness. After Anya is carried off, shouting in horror at the death of her parents, one of the raiding soldiers attempts to kill B.J. as well. Blazkowicz takes a knife from a nearby plate of food, and uses it to defend himself against the soldier, quipping "Nazi Scum!" B.J. fights his way through the asylum, and saves Anya in the courtyard. She escapes by car with Blazkowicz, who tells her to drive them wherever. He and Anya drive to her home, where her grandparents tell B.J. that the war ended in decisive Nazi victory. Anya stows away with B.J. in her grandparents' pickup truck, bound for Berlin. Inside their room, the two begin a sexual relationship, and Anya later distracts a guard for B.J. to sneak into Eisenwald Prison to save resistance members. Anya saves B.J. and Fergus/Wyatt when they are in the sewers, taking them to a car, as Fergus/Wyatt take them to the Monuments of Truth. Once B.J. joined the Kreisau Circle, Anya became responsible for radio contact and intercepting Nazi messages. When B.J. is out on a mission, she sometimes gives assistance via radio. Anya studied Caroline's notes on Project Whisper, a project on experimental helicopters that are undetectable on radar and silent when traveling. She also studied the "Uberconcrete" that eventually led to the mission to find Set Roth, a Da'at Yichud member who is a prisoner in Camp Belica under command of Frau Engel. B.J. returns with Set and other prisoners from the camp, as the latter tells them of the Da'at Yichud purpose to come closer with God by knowledge, something Anya explains is similar to a math problem. Anya and William have a passionate moment after he giving Set's letter to her, with him stating he wants this with her always. When B.J. returns to the London Nautica, The Nazis lead by Frau Engel assault the Kreisau's HQ and captures Anya, Set, Bombate, and other members of the resistance to Deathshead's Compound. B.J., Fergus/Wyatt, Caroline, and Max Hass go to Deathshead's Compound to save them, using Da'at Yichud technology to attack the compound. B.J. and Anya reunite after he killed Bubi in front of Frau Engel. Taking them to the elevator, B.J. is separated from Anya and the group as she states that the two can live far away from the Nazis, B.J. agrees, but states that it's not for them. Anya takes the resistance to the helicopter as B.J. battles Wilhelm Strasse and is injured in the process. ''The New Colossus'' Anya and the resistance members find William in critical condition, taking him to the Eva's Hammer and destroying Deathshead's Compound. Anya begs Set to save William as much as he can, leaving him weak, peeing in a tube, and kidneys failing. Anya, now heavily pregnant with twins, watched over William for five months until the Ausmerzer made an assault on the Eva's Hammer. Blazkowicz recovered and went on looking for Anya, who saved his life from a Nazi soldier strangling him. Taking him and Set to the top, Irene Engel captures Caroline and Fergus/Wyatt and orders B.J. to surrender if he wants them to live. B.J. does so and rescues Fergus/Wyatt and releases the boat from the Ausmerzer as Anya and the group return inside Eva's Hammer. Anya is saddened when B.J. returns with Caroline's corpse, but the Ausmerzer attacks the boat once again. Sending William to Section F, Anya radios him in that they thought the section was not finished, and that there are Nazi soldiers who have been in there for months. After B.J. kills the soldiers and stopping their signal, the group hail a wake for Caroline. After getting Grace Walker to join the resistance, Anya's relationship with William suffers as he becomes distant and confronts him before he travels to Roswell. He states that he will die soon, much to Anya's dismay, who leaves after he states that if takes off the power suit, he would fall apart. Going to the diner to eat peanut butter, Anya criticizes Sigrun on being at her mother's side when she committed atrocities. Afterward, Anya relents and gives Sigrun a station in the war room to be completely useless. Once B.J. was captured by the Nazis after he traveled to his home, Mesquite, Anya and the group planed on getting him out, but the plan backfired with the death of Norman Caldwell. Anya realized that Caroline found a Bio-engineered Super Soldier Body and asked Set could he do the same head transplant-procedure like he did with Shoshana. The procedure was a success after Engel beheaded on live-television, placing his head on a super soldier body and giving him a contraption. Set states Anya was relentless no saving William, going back to Mesquite to collect his weapons. B.J. goes inside their room and sits down with Anya who was resting before their next mission, falling asleep when he asks was this Heaven or real (him being alive in a new body). The resistance then goes to News Orleans to recruit Horton Boone, needing more fighters on the ground besides B.J., Anya and Fergus/Wyatt go on foot and battle the Nazis to buy time. Anya returns to the Eva's Hammer once Horton's group make it on board and evade the Ausmerzer's attack. Needing the ODIN codes to take the Ausmerzer, Anya comes up with a plan for William to go onto Venus as Jules Redfield, an actor who is trying to get a part to play in Adolf Hitler's film. While B.J. goes through Venus and gets the Odin codes, Anya and the resistance decide to throw B.J. a happy 50th birthday party in his honor. B.J. returns to the Eva's Hammer and they celebrate, Anya appears to try to stop Fergus from flying a helicopter or dancing on top of the war map. The Next day, the resistance plans to take the Ausmerzer after getting Fergus' arm/getting Wyatt back on his feet from his drug overdose. Anya and B.J. board the Ausmerzer and battle Nazis to get to the stations. The two are separated by a Super Soldier, but Anya makes it to the top as B.J. takes a different root to put "Valhalla" into the second station. Anya saves B.J.'s life from Nazis coming in, sliding and throwing a hand grenade at their feet, then taking cover as it explodes. She then takes out a Panzerhund, Topless and duel-wielding Sturmgewehr's, leaving B.J. amazed. Stating she has had enough of this, B.J. gives her his jacket in response to her being partially naked, as Grace, Horton, Fergus/Wyatt, and Sigrun make it on board to go to Jimmy Carver's show. B.J. assassinates Irene Engel at the show as Grace, Horton, and Wyatt (his timeline only) tell Americans across the states to fight against the Nazis. B.J. proposes to Anya with his mother's ring, and she accepts as after main-game, other resistance members state he is a lucky man since she accepted. ''Youngblood'' Anya will return in Wolfenstein: Youngblood, presumably helping her twin daughters through radio chatter to locate her missing husband (the twins' father) after he disappeared during his secret mission in France to help resistance to fight the Nazi Occupation. She is now semi-retired from fighting and works as an anthropologist. She has spent decades to dig mass graves across the country to document Nazi's war crime on the US soil. In spring of 1979, Anya and B.J. are still training their daughters, with Zofia going through hand-to-hand combat, as Jess goes hunting for a Bighorn. Anya tells her daughter that she will be killed by the Nazis if she stops training. Following, B.J. disappears, and Anya calls Grace, now head of the FBI, to see about his whereabouts. Grace informs Anya that B.J. created a false identity and left, and states that he probably doesn't want to be found. While the two discuss about William, the twins and Grace's daughter, Abby, hear of their discussion via a microphone, and find their father's secret room, learning that he went to Paris. Anya and Grace learn that the girls have taken a Project Whisper helicopter, and decide to go after them. By the end of the game, Anya and Grace traveled to the French Resistance's headquarters, the catacombs, and find Abby, who informed them what was happening. The group travel to the Siegturm and save the twins from a Horten Ho 229 after they kill Lotahr and Julie Brandt. Anya reunites with B.J. and her daughters, and Grace tells the group that they have to fight the Fourth Reich, and need to gather more allies across the globe to defeat the regime. Anya and B.J. decide to have the twins and Abby lead the French Resistance, as they go find allies, and the group celebrates their victory. Appearance Anya is a middle-aged woman with a light complexion, dark brown hair, blue eyes and a slender build. In The New Colossus however, her appearance looks much older and late 30's compared to The New Order. Personality Anya shows herself to be loving, compassionate and warm person towards her family and allies. That being said, she could handle her own in a fight, as her diary and her actions in The New Colossus. In her diary, it states that she was somewhat of a femme-fatale and Nazi hunter, but did this to fight against the Nazi regime. Anya appears to be Catholic, with that side coming out at certain times. She is an intelligent, resourceful, capable, and dependable person, making her a perfect member of the Kreisau Circle. She cares deeply for B.J., as she is the only one to call him William and took care of him in the asylum. Their relationship is strong, leading her to be worried about his safety while on missions, especially in The New Colossus. The two are perfect for each other, as both are exceptional Nazi killers, both are of Polish descent, and can handle their own. Skills and Abilities Anya is remarkably intelligent, knowing how to typewrite and quickly understanding the Da'at Yichud's purpose on getting close with God. In addition, Anya is a somewhat skilled assassin, as she was a famed serial killer before the events of The New Order, killing Nazis in unique ways. She is an exceptional marksman, showing this more in The New Colossus despite being pregnant with twins. In addition, she shows herself to be strong and athletic, being able to duel-wield two assault rifles at the end of taking the Ausmerzer, and sliding past Nazi soldiers and killing them with a grenade. Anya also holds a high record on both the shooting range (435) and kill house time (48 seconds) despite being pregnant. Relationships B.J. Blazkowicz Anya met B.J. Blazkowicz in 1946 and took care of him in the insane asylum that her father ran. After 14 years, the Nazis came to close down the asylum, killing her father and mother, leaving the Nazis to capture her after attempting to stop the killing of her parents. When B.J. rescued her, they left for her grandparents in the countryside who briefed the former OSA agent that the Nazis rule the whole world. Anya accompanied B.J. on a train headed for Berlin. While working to rid the world of the Nazis, Anya and B.J. try to keep their relationship as professional as possible; however, they also become extremely close with each other. This also turns into a personal, romantic relationship and they become lovers. She is also the only one in the new series that calls B.J. "William" rather than his nickname or last name. The two are very similar, as the two are infamous Nazi killers (as BJ is called "Terror Billy" and Anya killing countless Nazis as noted in her diary). During B.J.'s missions on behalf of the Kreisau Circle, Anya provides B.J. with intel and keeps him updated regarding mission development and objectives. However, she also keeps him company with personal comments, as well as reading to B.J. out of the diary her cousin, Ramona, kept during and after the war. These brief diary entries give B.J. insight into the personal lives of ordinary people who resisted the Nazi regime during B.J.'s sojourn in the asylum. Anya survived the Nazi's raid in Kreisau Circle HQ and was rescued from Deathshead's Compound and made it to the helicopter. During the events of the New Colossus, she is revealed to have become pregnant with twins from BJ. She is shown to rescue him from the autopsy room of the Nazis and later helps him launch a second American Revolution against the Nazis. Their relationship becomes strained once BJ reveals that he is dying, distancing himself from her to focus on ending the Nazi regime for the sake of their children not growing up under Nazi rule. Learning that the Nazis have captured B.J., she reminded Set Roth of Caroline getting a super soldier's body and the experiment to change bodies like he did with Shoshana. After BJ's head is placed on a Super Soldier's body, their relationship improves, and by the end after Engel's death, BJ proposes to Anya. On Eva's Hammer, many resistance members state that she accepted the proposal and call him a lucky man. Family Anya was deeply affected by her parent's deaths in the Asylum but continued on to end the Nazi regime. Her relationship with her grandparents is warm, with them worried about her when they leave her with BJ to head to Berlin to infiltrate Eisenwald Prison. Caroline Becker As a member of the Kreisau Circle; Anya maintains a very professional relationship with Caroline Becker. Caroline bonded with Anya on her ability to typewrite and asked for her aid on Project Whisper. Anya was saddened to learn of Caroline's death at the hands of Irene Engel, appearing at her wake. After the wake, Anya went to Caroline's room and read her diary, telling B.J. that her smell was still there. Fergus Reid Anya and Fergus have a good relationship, their few appearances together show they she cares for him, and the two work with each other very well. At the end of The New Colossus, she helps Horton come up with his hangover blaster for Fergus. Probst Wyatt III Due to Wyatt's youth, Anya is caring for his safety and later his mental state in The New Colossus. She also appears to ground him, notably telling Wyatt she has a better plan to get on Venus to get the ODIN codes. Set Roth Anya and Set have a good relationship, as he warms up to her when she understands the Da'at Yichud's purpose on getting close with God. In The New Colossus, Anya goes to Set on helping B.J. in his weak state, asking the doctor could he transplant B.J.'s head to a super soldier body. Grace Walker Anya first meet with Grace do not been very closely until the Second American Revolution for the liberation of United States, especially Anya twin daughter grow up together throughout all eighteen years, following her husband disappearance in France. She always relay on Grace for any news from the F.B.I., that Grace had become the director. Sigrun Engel At first, Anya appeared to not trust Sigrun, due to her being the daughter of Irene Engel. In their first encounter (in Wyatt's timeline), Sigrun asks her do they let blacks on board Eva's Hammer, with Anya responding that everyone is accepted on board except Nazis. After B.J. reveals that he's dying, she goes to the Cantina and antagonizes her for being at the atrocities by the Nazis. Afterward, the two become on good terms and she gives Sigrun a work station to be useful for the resistance. Jessie and Zofia Blazkowicz Five more Zofia, No Slacking- Anya pushes her daughter Zofia during her hand-to-hand combat training. Anya is quite strict to her daughters as she and her husband groom them to become their successors but she still cares for them more than ever. At the same time, worrying about them to search for her husband in France and liberating the Europe in her own care as their navigator during in World War 3. Quotes Gallery Notes *In The New Order, it is already October when the game starts, so she would have already had her birthday and turned 37. The New Colossus ends before her birthday arrives, so she would still be only 37. *In Ramona's diary, she states in one entry that her birthday is in May, but she states that most of the events might have happened. *Anya appears to have never had peanut butter, and is fascinated by it in The New Colossus. References es:Anya Oliwa Category:The New Order characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Poles Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood characters Category:Blazkowicz family (MachineGames)